PROJECT SUMMARY: The goal of the NARCH IX White Mountain Apache Tribe (WMAT)- Johns Hopkins University (JHU) Administrative Core is to coordinate functions across the 4 NARCH projects proposed in this application, including: 1) Student and Faculty Development Project; 2) Research Project 1: Trauma-Informed assessment and treatment: Feasibility of a Common Elements Intervention to decrease Apache substance use and suicide; 3) Research Project 2: My Health, My Future: Promotion of protective sexual health practices among Apache youth and young adults through an assets-based self-care intervention; and 4) Research Project 3: Developing and evaluating a culturally grounded ?Mother-Daughter? intervention to promote protective factors and reduce early substance use among Apache girls. Core administrative functions will include the following: Management and Facilitation of the NARCH IX Community Advisory Board; Coordination of Communication among Proposed Student/Faculty and Research Components; Oversight of Federal Reporting and Fiscal Management Responsibilities; Oversight of Data Safety Monitoring; Oversight of Confidentiality Protections; Oversight of Evaluation and Long-Term Strategic Planning; Continuous Development of Resources to Expand and Sustain the Training, Mentoring And Research Initiatives; Dissemination of Information on NARCH Training and Research Progress.